


Роллейнс без названия, выпуск стопиццот

by ForeverNemi



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Orgasm, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vibrators
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: встретились как-то в одной кровати Роман, Сет и виброяйцо





	Роллейнс без названия, выпуск стопиццот

— Ты так и будешь смотреть или присоединишься?  
— Посмотрю.  
Роман говорил коротко и честно – на большее не хватало сил. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на лежащего перед ним Сета, и лишние мысли, заботы и прочая ерунда не задерживались надолго в его голове. Первенство давно перехватило желание.  
Роман смотрел и все никак не мог насмотреться. Это же был его Сет – вот это прекрасное, пропорциональное, с любовью созданное тело. Загорелое, прокачанное, с легкой росписью тату, которая по сравнению с татуировкой Романа казалась детской, покрытое темными мягкими волосами, сейчас чуть поднимавшимися от возбуждения – самое любимое и самое желанное тело.  
Роман иногда – часто – терял дар речи, даже от взгляда на него, и сейчас пользовался каждой секундой, что ему досталась, чтобы полностью, сразу и навсегда запомнить Сета таким. Его завораживало то, как Сет кончал под ним: отдаваясь полностью и беззаветно, ни разу не касаясь себя и спуская только от того, как двигался в нем член. Роман каждый раз требовал от себя посмотреть на это, но не мог. Он брал Сета лицом к лицу все чаще, старался увидеть это, но каждый раз отвлекался: на его лицо, на затуманенный взгляд, на рот, округлённый в крике. Поэтому сейчас Роман смотрел, стараясь увидеть все сразу и целиком, но то и дело отвлекался на пальцы Сета, которыми тот комкал и рвал простыню под собой, отвлекаясь лишь на то, чтобы послать в адрес Романа пару неласковых слов.  
Сета можно было понять. Они были разлучены на полторы недели – каждый ехал по своему европейскому маршруту, и к моменту встречи их скука и нетерпение от разлуки достигли пика. Сет почти сразу уволок Романа в номер и сразу был готов оседлать его, но Рейнс заставил его остановиться. Сет, понимая, что быстро сегодня не будет, послушно лег на кровать и развел ноги, давая Роману возможность подготовить себя.  
Это была их любимая часть. Роман, не понимая, почему Сет даже после двух лет их отношений, остается узким и тугим, раскрывал его, истекая слюной от вида гладко выбритой задницы, от мягких мышц, подающихся под его пальцами. Роман знал, как хорошо ему будет, когда он возьмет Сета, и почти уже забыл, что приготовил для него сюрприз. Он кайфовал от ощущения гладких сильных мышц, сжимающих его пальцы, нетерпение после разлуки только подстегивало возбуждение, да и Сет не давал передышки. Он гладил себя под жадным взглядом Романа, искушал его и заводил, нарочито медленно лаская свою грудь, живот и пах. От того, как Сет обвел головку большим пальцем, у Романа в голове будто перемкнуло. Он уже готов был завалить Сета и вытрахать его так, чтобы тот сорвал голос, и лишь самым жестоким усилием воли смог отодвинуться и подняться с кровати.  
— Ты куда? – услышал Роман вслед возмущенный вопрос, но не стал отвечать.  
Он достал из чемодана купленную накануне небольшую коробочку, неброскую и полностью запаянную. Сет настороженно следил за ним, пока Роман распаковывал подарок, а когда увидел – заулыбался ярче солнца.  
— Немного шалостей, хэй?  
Роман натянуто улыбнулся в ответ. Он почти не понимал, о чем Сет говорит. Трясущимися пальцами, скользкими от смазки, Роман разорвал упаковку и вытащил за провод гладкое металлическое, совсем небольшое виброяйцо.  
— Охренеть! – похвалил его выбор Сет. – И как ты хочешь?..  
Как Роман хотел – невозможно было описать. По-всякому. Но в первую очередь он хотел увидеть, как Сет будет кончать перед ним, демонстрируя свое невероятное умение.  
Роман запихнул яйцо в презерватив, немного смазал его, но для растянутой и скользкой задницы Сета это было ненужной перестраховкой. Сет, приподнявшись на локтях, пытался увидеть, что Роман делает между его ног, но когда тот осторожно пропихнул игрушку внутрь, откинулся на кровать и задрал ноги к груди, открываясь полностью.  
Роман, чувствуя себя идиотом, проглотил горькую слюну жадности – ему отчаянно хотелось взять Сета, трахнуть Сета, заставить кончить на своем члене. Но воспоминания о том, как он фантазировал об этом моменте, удержали его от безрассудства. Роман ввел яйцо совсем неглубоко, растянутая дырка сомкнулась, скрывая его в горячем теле Сета, а Роман немного повернул переключатель.  
— Супер, — похвалил Сет, чуть двигая задницей по кровати. Он опустил ноги, уперся ступнями в кровать, а Роман, сидя между ними, не отрываясь, наблюдал, как вожделенная задница чуть вибрирует, подчиняясь ритму игрушки. Он неловко дернул пальцем на переключателе, сразу выставив скорость на максимум, а Сет заорал, оглушенный ощущениями. Роман тут же вернул все, как было, Сет успокоился, лег на кровать и немного погладил член.  
— Убери, — велел ни черта уже не понимающий Роман. – Убери руки.  
Сет, смеясь, закинул их за голову, а Роман, глядя на то, как наливается его член, прибавил скорость.  
— Ох, черт, — слабо выдохнул Сет, пытаясь подвинуться так, чтобы глубже почувствовать игрушку внутри.  
— Лежи смирно.  
Сет обиженно толкнул Романа ногой в грудь, но тот несколько грубо оттолкнул ее и поставил на кровать. Не хотелось отвлекаться ни на секунду. Он передвинул переключатель еще на одно деление, а Сет, томно застонав через закушенную губу, закрыл глаза. Но Роман уже не видел этого. Перед ним был только член Сета, крепкий, чуть влажный от пота, торчащий вертикально вверх, — и дырка, сжимающаяся от вибрации, гладкая, скользкая и все еще тугая.  
Романа пробило дрожью. Он был перевозбужден, его потряхивало и отчаянно хотелось вставить Сету, но упрямство пересилило. Он продолжал, не отрываясь, смотреть на то, как Сет дрожит, как его кожа покрывается мурашками, как член приподнимается от приливающей крови. Роману хотелось коснуться его губами, облизать, отсосать Сету, и он уже едва держался – но держался.  
Сет уже вовсю стонал, срывался в крик, терзал простыню под собой, а Роман смотрел на то, как темнеет его член, как подтягивается мошонка, а задница раскрывается от желания получить в себя член. Яйцо вибрировало на максимуме, Роман обливался потом и ненавидел себя за промедление, его член уже разрывало от пульсирующей крови, голова гудела от пустоты и жара, но он продолжал просто смотреть.  
Сет вздрагивал, сводил ноги, пытаясь усилить давление внутри, но яйцо было небольшим, ему не хватало, а вибрация только дразнила. Сет выгибал шею, кадык натягивал смуглую мягкую кожу, заставляя Романа снова и снова давиться слюной от желания поцеловать, прикусить, вылизать ее. Сет кричал и ругался, требовал большего, ненавидел Рейнса и – почти кончал, так, как кончал на члене, так, как Роман давно мечтал увидеть своими глазами, а не в фантазии.  
Живот у Сета поджался, член напрягся, и Роман понял, что дождался. С долгим стоном и крепким матом Сет кончил, расписав спермой живот, а Роман готов был спустить за ним следом – только от того, что видел. Яйцо все еще вибрировало, пока Сета выгибало в оргазме, он все кончал и кончал, крутясь перед Романом, и простыня тянулась за ним, прилипнув к потной спине. Роману было дурно, голова кружилась, а член разрывался, и ничего умнее не пришло на ум, как перевернуть Сета на живот, неаккуратно вытащить вибратор и вставить, не боясь причинить боль.  
Да ее и не было. Сет был мягким и неповоротливым, не мог протестовать, полностью растеряв все силы, а Роман, едва толкнувшись в него, тут же кончил, сливая в горячий зад все свое возбуждение.  
— Вытащи, придурок, — прошипел сорванным голосом Сет, и Роман, кляня себя на чем стоит свет, как мог аккуратно, вышел из него. — Сука, больно уже.  
— Прости, — повинился Роман, обнял его и поцеловал между лопаток, чувствуя на губах пряный привкус соли. — Прости.  
— Иди в жопу, придурок, — продолжал злиться Сет, но из его рук не вырывался. Это немного успокаивало. — В следующий раз я в тебя эту хуйню засуну, урод.  
— Что хочешь, — согласился Роман. Ему для Сета было ничего не жаль.


End file.
